Ahora o Nunca
by Kagome.tita
Summary: Kagome esta cansada de la relacion de inuyasha & kikyo, por lo tanto, decide tomar una decision "Lo siento Inuyasha, pero esta decision la debia tomar ahora o nunca"


Now or never

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la magnifica Rumiko Takahashi

Era una fresca y cálida noche en el sengoku, kagome había salido en dirección al goshimboku. Estaba triste, decepcionada ¿Por qué? Porque su hermoso hanyou había ido a buscar a su antiguo amor. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que ella llego a esa misteriosa época…. 4 años desde que ella se confesó a inuyasha. Miroku y sango ya estaban casados, shippo ahora estaba en entrenamiento para ser un demonio completo, naraku estaba muerto junto con todas sus extensiones, aun faltaban 3 fragmentos por encontrar. Esa escusa era la que le ponía inuyasha para que kagome no se fuera, pero ella estaba cansada de toda esa situación, tenía que tomar una solución, era ahora o nunca. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al goshimboku se sentó en sus raíces y miro al cielo. En eso llega inuyasha, que había sentido el aroma a cerezos y a sal mezclados y se asusto.

Inuyasha: ka…kagome estas bien?

Kagome: -se da vuelta y se pone de pie, se limpia sus ojos – si inuyasha, estoy bien.

Inuyasha: se…se...gura? – estaba nervioso, nunca le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar esta no sería la excepción , además veía el aura de kagome molesta y eso no le agradaba mucho- etto…si estas molesto por lo de kikyo yo..

Kagome: Cállate!- bajo el rostro, tomo aire y lo miro y se dirigió a él - ya no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con kikyo, yo… yo… me he dado cuenta que la amas, la amas más de lo que me podrías amar a mi por eso yo… yo …- no aguantaba más quería gritarle todo en la cara y llorar – yo..

Inuyasha: ka…ka…gome – Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado… y desconcertado no era normal que ella le hablara así, algo debería estar pasándole- que suce-

Kagome: Por favor…déjame hablar…. Es muy corto y fácil de entender esta bien?- estaba segura de la decisión que iba a tomar…aunque le doliera el corazón – yo me iré de esta época…no volveré más lo oyes?! Yo ya no quiero seguir sufriendo quiero olvidarte completamente de mi vida-

Inuyasha: Kagome no sabes lo que dices- retrocedía, esto era peor que mil abajo, ella no se podía ir, la iba a extrañar demasiado, ella era su vida, solo que nunca se lo dijo y ahora se arrepentía- tú no te puedes ir los fragmentos-

Kagome: esa es tu única objeción…los fragmentos? JA! Debí esperarlo para ti siempre fui un simple detector de fragmentos , a pesar de todo me sorprende que no me hiera tanto… inuyasha yo te di todo mi amor, todo mi cariño..pero..a pesar de todo tu seguías y sigues amando a kikyo – inuyasha iba a hablar, pero lo detuvo- escucha, no interrumpas, yo te di mi tiempo, parte de mi tiempo, parte de mi VIDA ¡ inuyasha …te di parte de mi vida y … nunca comprendí…perdón ..Nunca quise comprender que tu nunca me ibas a querer solo ibas a amar a tu querida kikyo y lo respeto…lo respeto, porque a pesar de todo yo te sigo y te seguiré amando y siempre querré tu felicidad..Pero ahora quiero la mía también y esta situación ya no da para más –

Inuyasha: ka…kagome…y QUE PASA CON NUESTR PROMESA EH?! Me prometiste…me prometiste…que estarías conmigo… y…y ahora te quieres ir? No… no te puedes ir! Yo… yo te a...-

Kagome: inuyasha ABAJO! - inuyasha cae al suelo, kag aprovecha la situación y le quita el embrujo- ese es tu último abajo-sonríe melancólicamente- espero de todo corazón seas feliz...yo tratare de serlo...- se pone en cuclillas toma la cara de inuyasha y lo besa- te amo mi querido inuyasha – se lo dice murmurando y sale corriendo llega al pozo y se lanza para nunca volver.

Inuyasha: kag… kagomeee! Espera!

Inuyasha se pone de pie y sale a perseguirla, pero ya era tarde demasiado tarde… ella ya se había ido y el…el no pudo decirle cuanto la amaba, si el no hubiese querido ir a ver kikyo, Argh! Pero él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente como se llamaba inuyasha, kagome iba a volver a él .

~EN EL POZO EPOCA ACTUAL ~

Kagome: Lo siento inuyasha- decía llorando- lo …lo siento...pero esta decisión la tenía que tomar ...Era ahora o nunca.

Fin?

Disculpenme soy nueva en esto espero que me dejen rewies y ojala no sean tan malitos /as conmigo .Se les quiere


End file.
